The invention relates to an apparatus for handling information carriers.
Such information carriers involve for instance RFID labels, that is, substrates provided with an adhesive side on the back, which are equipped with integrated circuits that have contacts, or instead with integrated circuits that are contactless and provided with antennas, and which are detachably held and transported with the adhesive side on a striplike belt. In handling such information carriers, the problem arises for instance of removing information carriers from the belt that have been found nonfunctional, for instance, and separating them out. This must be done by machine as continuously as possible and at high speed.